The Fight In The Pregnancy
by Charlotte King-Freedmen
Summary: This is may first fan fiction. It is AU and a little OOC. This is the story of Booth and Brennan relationship, and pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

"Congratulation Dr. Brennan, your pregnant…" Dr. Lyell continued talking, however Temperance had stopped listening.

' Oh my, a baby, Booth's baby' Dr. Temperance Brennan was over the moon happy. Her and special Agent Seeley Booth had been in a committed relationship for the pass year and they both wanted children, she couldn't have been happier.

" Here you go Dr. Brennan, Have a nice day." Temperance was pulled from her thoughts as the Doctor left the room.

Looking at the papers in her hand one strode out the most, _A Women's Choice. _'Why would Dr. Lyell give me this, did I look unhappy.' Unable to look at the paper any longer she shoved them into her bag and left.

As Dr. Brennan entered the Jeffersonian she ran into Dr. Camille Saroyan. "Sorry I am late, I had an appointment."

" It's fine Dr. Brennan." Said Cam and both women head off in there separate directions.

No more then a half hour later Booth came through the lab doors. " Hey Cam, where's Bones?"

" I think she in her office." Booth turned on his hills and went towards Bones office.

"Bones? Bones are you in here?" As Booth walked into the office he found that it was empty.

'Hum, well I wait here.' Booth made his way to the couch, however he knocked over Temperance's bag.

" Dang it!" As he began picking up the paper's that feel out he came a across one that he was not expecting.

Name: Temperance Joy Brennan

Reason for visit: Possible Pregnancy

Results: Positive

'Tempe's Pregnant, we're having a baby' Booth continues looking thought the paper till he found ' A Women Choice.' ' Oh My God, we're not having a baby Bones is having a abortion, but why we both said that we won't kids, maybe its not mine, maybe she cheated on me and now she want to get rid of the evidence.'

When Temperance returned to her office she found Seeley on the couch, and he did not look happy." Hey." She walked over to him and lean in to kiss him but he moved away.

" Seeley what, we're alone"

" Temperance did you cheat on me?"

" NO! Why would you ask me something like that?"

" Because your never there when I wake up, and I know about the baby"

" How do you know about that?" by this point Booth was pissed and Bones was nearly in tears.

" I saw the paper it fell out of your bag and the abortion paper."

" Booth it's not what you think…"

" Then what is it Bones"

Bones was in full blow tears." Booth I am pregnant, and I am not getting abortion, it's your baby."

" Bones then why do you have that paper and why did you tell me?"

" Booth…" she came up to him and hugged him" Of course I was going to tell you look." She went over to her desk and grab the gift bag" open it."

Booth opened the bag to find a sonogram picture with to little black dots. Written across the top was ' congrats Dad!'

"Oh Tempe I am so sorry. I was stupid…" he pulled her in to a hug " I love you"

" I love you Seeley."

With that came applause, the couple looked over and found the squints smiling.

" Well there goes that secret" smiled Booth

Later that day Temperance and Seeley where sitting on the couch " Bones"

"Yeah"

" I am crazy or where they're two dots on that sonogram"

Bones smiled, and Booth's grin got bigger

" Oh my god twins where having twins"

Bones laughed, and booth kissed her it was the most passionate kiss the couple had ever had.

**AN: Hello my lovely readers, I know we all hate these but if you would like I would really love the reviews. I want to know if you guys like my writing or if you hate it. Also let me know if I should continue or if this should just be a one shot. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my fabulous readers, thank you so much for all the reviews, I know everyone says this but they really did convince me to right more. I wanted to get this up sooner but I had summer homework, lame right…lols. Most of my chapters will be posted based on my homework. Anyway to the story, XOXOXOXOX.**

**Disclaimer: Still just for Fun.**

The next morning Booth awoke with a grin as the memories of yesterday came flooding back. ' Bones is pregnant, with twin. I get to be a dad again.' Booth was pulled from his thoughts as the woman in his arms awoke.

"Morning beautiful" Booth smiled at the mother of his children.

"Morning" she smiled back as she tried to make her way out of the bed.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" asked Booth as he grabbed her hand.

" I am… I am… I am going to be sick she hollered as she made her way to the restroom.

As soon as she finished her sentence was on his feet. When he got to the restroom, he found a very pale Brennan starting to compose herself. " Bones, you okay?"

" Booth I am fine, it just morning sickness, I've been have it for a few weeks"

" A few weeks, how did I miss that" asking himself more that her.

"You are a really heavy sleeper"

" Is there any thing else I've missed?"

" No, this is about it for 12 weeks."

" Good, I am gonna start getting ready" he leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

" I should brush first." She said with a goofy smile, he matched her smile as he left towards the room.

No more than an hour they were out the door and on there way to work.

" Hey Bones I was thinking, it's probably time to tell the bureau?"

"What? No. They will break us up." She cried

" Bones, we've keep every out of the loop except Ang and now all the squints know. And really do you think that we can hide a pregnancy."

" No!" she whined, and hoped out of the car.

" Hey, you owe me a kiss." She hoped back in the car a leaned in.

" Later" she whisper with a cocky grin and hoped out.

**AN: Hello again, I know this was short but whateve. Please review if you want, no pressure. XOXOXOX. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all, it's me again. ****. Well here's chapter 3 it's going to be longer than my last. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

A few weeks later Brennan worked up the nerve to finally tell everyone else about the pregnancy that and she was showing a lot, considering she was 16 weeks pregnant.

"Hey Sweets." Booth greeted the psychologist.

"Hello," he said confused, "we don't have a session today." He replied.

"We need to tell you something?" Booth said as he sat on the couch next to Brennan.

"Booth and I are in a relationship." Bones said getting it out as fast as she could.

"Well, that's not to much of a surprise, you do know that I am going to have to inform the director of your relationship."

"Yes we are aware." Booth said glumly.

"Okay, well how long have you two been together?' asked Sweets.

"Well, just over a year." said Brennan bluntly.

" A year? You've been together a year? How did I not know?" he said, asking himself more then them.

"No one did, we can be very professional."

"Yes, but I am the shrink, I should have know."

"Sweets chill, we're not done." Said Booth.

" What there's more?" he said in surprise.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath," I'm pregnant."

"What was that Dr. Brennan, I couldn't hear you."

"She said that she's pregnant." Said Booth bluntly.

Sweets went lightheaded at his statement, and then he passed out.

A half hour of so later his awoke on the couch and they were gone. He decides that it was all just a dream.

After Sweets blacked out Booth and Brennan plan on staying till they got a call from Max saying that he need a ride.

"Do you think he'll remember? Asked Brennan in the car.

"I am sure that he will."

"I hope not, we might get to work together longer."

"All we can do is hope. Are you wanting to tell your dad today?"

"Yeah, there's no way of hide the twins forever."

"Whatever you want Bone."

When they got to Max, it was a silent ride until Max broke the silent.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? There's something you're not telling me."

" You're right, Dad Booth and I are in a committed relationship."

"We'll it's about god dame time. Congrats you two. How long have you been together?"

"Umm, well just over a year."

"A year and you're just telling me this now?"

At his words Brennan got extremely nervous and Booth knew it. Take Brennan's hand he replied. "Max's that's not all Temperance need to tell. Bones?" He gave her hand a light squeeze.

Talking quietly " Dad, I am pregnant."

"Pregnant? Oh sweetheart that's great. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?

"No dad, we don't I am only 16 weeks. But we do know how many it is." She replied smugly.

"How many?"

" Yes Dad. How many. Were having twins."

"Oh, I am so happy for the two of you." They continued talking as the drove Max home. When they got to his house he hugged his daughter, shock Booth hand and congratulated the two of them once more.

**AN: Hello readers, well how did you enjoy the reactions? Let me know, and do you think the twins should be boys, girls or one of each? Anyway, XOXOXOXOX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my lovely readers. So I know it's been a little while but I just started school after summer break, now that I've got my school mojo back I found that writing really helps me relax so I hope to put up new chapters every weekend but I am not promising anything. Well let's get to it. XOXOXOX.**

It had been about three week since they told Max, and Sweets about the pregnancy, at this point they haven't heard anything from Hacker, to be safe they were avoiding him and Sweets.

This weekend they were planning on telling Parker and Rebecca, they both new about there relationship but they hadn't told them about the pregnancy just yet. Brennan had no idea how Parker was going to take finding out which made her super nervous, but Booth keep telling her that he was going to be thrilled.

"Bones, come on were going to be late."

"It's not my fault, none of my shirts fits the all highlight the swell." Brennan hollered back in frustration.

"Well then we know how to start the conversation. Lets go."

"Fine." She collected her stuff and stomped out the front door. Booth smiled and rolled his eyes before following her out.

No more then 5 minutes later in the SUV, " Booth what if Parker doesn't want to be a big brother or if he does want if he doesn't want to be a big brother to MY kids." She was more nervous then she had ever been in her life she loved Booth but she would never come between him and his son.

"Bones how many times have I told you, Parker loves you and he will love the twins. He's been asking for the last year when were we going to give him a little brother or sister."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I promise he's going to be extremely happy."

"Okay, I trust you." And with that she felt calmer but it didn't completely calm her nerves.

The rest of the way was pretty quiet with a little chitchat here and there.

When they got to Rebecca's Parker was already waiting outside. As soon as the car was off he ran to meet them. " Hi dad, hi Temperance." He said as he hugged them both.

"Hey buddy. Why don't you get in the car Bones and I need to talk to your mom, okay?"

"Okay dad but make it quick I am starving." Parker picked up his bug off the pouch hugged his mom and got in the SUV.

As they got to the front door Brennan nerves got the better of her, Booth new it. In an effort to calm her, he reached for her hand and it did make her feel better.

"Hello Seeley, Temperance." Greeted Rebecca.

"Hello Rebecca" replied Brennan.

"Hello, " replied Booth "we wanted to tell you before we told Parker, Bones is pregnant."

"Oh Seeley that's great. How far along are you Temperance?"

"I am about 17 almost 18 weeks." She replied with relief.

"Congratulations, do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not yet, but we know that's it twins." She smiled.

" That's great Temperance."

"Dad lets go. I am starving." Hollered Parker

"Well looks like we have to go, we just wanted to let you know before we told Parker."

"I am glad you did. Congratulations again you two. See you next week Seeley."

"Goodbye Rebecca" and with that the turned towards the car and left, never letting go of one another's hand.

No more then 5 minutes later, " So Parker, what's new anything exciting happening at school?" Brennan asked helping to ease the quiet.

"Nothing really, but Bailey mom just had a baby. She is so cute." Booth and Brenna looked at each other and smiled.

"Dad why didn't you and mom ever have another baby?"

"Well Parker, we didn't stay together after we found out about you so we were never together to have another baby."

"Oh, well are you and Temperance ever going to have a baby?"

"Well Parker we wanted to talk to you about that."

"Want do you mean?"

"Well bud, Bones is pregnant."

"I am going to get a little brother or sister? That's awesome."

"I am glad your happy, but you could have one of each. I am pregnant with twins." Brennan said to the excited young man.

"Really, cool. When do you find out the sexes?"

"We find out on Thursday."

"Dad can I go, please."

"Sure you can go if it's okay with your mom. I was just going to leave you with Angela."

"Thanks Dad" the conversations continued about the baby, school, and everything else under the moon.

"Have you guys thought about names yet?" asked Parker.

"We haven't" replied Brennan, she never even thought about names yet.

"Well can could I make a suggestion?"

"Sure Parker" Brennan replied, she was happy that he was so excited.

"I was thinking if you had a girl you could name her Lea."

"Where did you get that name from Bud?" asked Booth mildly surprised.

"Umm a friend from school I had in 1st grade I always liked the name."

"Parker that's a lovely name I really like it." Smiled Brennan, she really did like the name.

"I like it too." Replied Booth

" I think we found our girls name."

"Me to."

"So do you have any ideas for boy names?" asked Booth

" No, I always wanted a little sister."

Later that weekend Parker and Brennan where watching Phineas and Ferb while Booth was in the shower. "Ow"

"Are you okay Temperance?"

"Yeah I am fine, I think the babies are having a kick boxing match"

"Could I feel?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah of course." He placed his hand right where were Bones told him.

"Wow there's really babies in there." The whole interaction continued for a few minutes and Booth had seen the whole thing, he the came out from behind the wall.

"Parker time for bed."

"Okay…" he leaded down "goodnight babies, I love you. Goodnight Dad, Temperance."

"Goodnight Bud, we love you."

**AN: Hello again, so I hate being that person but on my last chapter I didn't get many reviews and it made me really sad ****. So in the next chapter we find out if their having girls, boys or both what do you think it should be? XOXOXOXO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hello my lovely readers, wow it's been a while. I have really wanted to get some writing done but school has been crazy. I had midterms this last week and boy was I freaking. I know none of you want to here about my life but I thought I should tell you why I have posted any new chapters for the last, what 4 weeks. So I had a lot of trouble with writing this chapter I have written it like 3 times and I am never happy with it. So here we go.**

The day had finally come, the day of the ultrasound. They were all super excited but none of them were sleeping. Booth stared at the wall, think of the life he would have in just a short time. He would have 3 beautiful children, and the love of his life and all he could do was smile. Brennan laid awake, pretending to sleep, she, like Booth, was thinking about her family. About bring the twins home in 22 weeks, the sleep deprivation that she and Booth would go though, she also thought of there lives as they grow older and like Booth she couldn't help but smile. Parker was just as excited and Booth and Brennan. He had wanted to be a big brother for a long time. He love babies, and he loved Bones so he was happy that she was the twins' mom.

At 9 the alarm finally went off and they could finally stop pretending. Booth was the first one up, when he went to the bathroom to get ready Brennan went to make breakfast.

"Morning Bones." Booth had just come from the shower; she could tell his hair was still damp from the towel dry. When she turned back to finish breakfast he came up behind her placing both hands on her very swollen belly.

"Morning" she replied before turning around to kiss him.

"Ewww, How many time do I have to ask you not to so that it's gross." Hollered Parker as he came from his bedroom.

"Sorry Parker. We though you were asleep." Said Brennan, cheeks red as a tomato.

"It's okay Temperance. So what's for breakfast?" he asked trying to make Brennan feel more comfortable.

"Pancakes. Buddy, why don't you go get ready and we will call you when they're ready, Okay?"

"Okay dad.

Later in the car, it was fairly quiet. Up until Parker asked the question no one else had.

"Temperance, do you want the babies to be boys or girls?

"Hmm, well Parker I hadn't really thought about it. It doesn't really matter to me as long as they are Booth healthy, but I think I want one of each so then I get both."

"That makes since, I think you should have 2 girls."

"How come?"

"Well, girls are cool. There nice and they smell good. Plus I want to protect my little sisters."

"Like father like son."

"Hey," Booth smiled, " it's not my fault plus it's a good thing that he cares so much. Isn't that one of the things you love about me?" he said as he gave her his cocky grin.

"Yes it is." She reply running her fingers though his hair.

"Hey Parker, you do know that you can protect your little brother too, and you would have someone to play with."

" I never though of that but I still think that Bones should have a girl or two."

"Honestly Bud, me to."

At the office they all sat in the chairs impatiently. When her name was called they all jumped up, kind of Brennan still need some help getting to her feet.

" Hi Temperance, who's this?" asked the nurse, referring to Parker.

"I am Parker, I am the twins' big brother." Booth and Brennan smile as they locked fingers.

"Well you sound like you're going to make a great big brother. Okay Temperance so I'm gonna have you take a seat and roll your shirt up to just under your bust."

As Brennan did as she was told, the nurse got the machine really.

"So mommy, are we gonna learn the sexes today?"

"Nope." She said bluntly.

"What!" the Booth men cried at the same time. 

"I am kidding. Yes we would like to find out the sexes." Brennan said as she watched the boys freak out.

"Okay, let's get started. This is gonna be a little cold." The nurse said as she squeezed some gel on to Brennan's belly. " Okay so here is baby A, and HE looks perfectly healthy."

"We're havin' boy." Booth said excitedly

"Okay. I am having a little trouble finding baby B. Hold on a min it, I found um. Baby B looks to be a little girl."

Brennan smiled with tears in her eyes "Baby Lea." Booth took her a hand. As she looked at her babies she smiled. _One of each, I get a baby boy and my little girl. How did I get so lucky? _She thought as she looked from the screen to Booth and Back.

" I am gonna leave you guys alone to have some family time." The nurse said as she walked out the door.

_A family, we're a family._

**A.N: Well here it is I really hope it lives up to expectations. Please let me know what you think I am super paranoid. We like I always say I love you all.**


End file.
